Nothin' On You
by That was such an epic fail
Summary: Draco and Hermione love eachother... but will draco's cheating be too much... yeah horrible summary better story! songfic- Nothing on you b.o.b


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.... sadly nothing! If I did hermione and Draco would be together! Yay =D

Pairings- DMHG

Title- Nothin' On You. Songfic for Nothin' on you by b.o.b

* * *

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco yelled to his girlfriend.

"What?" Hermione huffed.

"It was nothing Hermione, I promise..." He explained carefully...

"It didn't look like nothing! It _looked_ like she was flirting with you... and you- you were flirting back." a lone tear made its way down her cheek

_Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin' _

"I swear Hermione you are the only one I want to be with. Those other girls don't compare to you." he said.

_They got nothin on you baby nothin on you baby they might say 'hi' and I might say 'hey' but you shouldn't worry bout what they say cos' they got nothin' on you nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin on you babe not not nothin on you I know you fell where im comin from regardless of the things ive done in my past_

"You're the only one that I could ever love, you know me Hermione" He pleaded to her.

"... Draco, I know that you wouldn't cheat on me, I know. But I know what you used to be-"

Yes! And ive changed, you know ive changed! And I won't ever go back Hermione, please..."

"I know you've changed.. and I know that if I left that the first pretty girl that walked by would catch your interest and I know that you have done this before. Thats what I'm scared of Draco..." Hermione was trying to hold back tears, and Draco could see this.

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun on the carousel so around I spun (spun) with no directions just tryna get some (some) tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun) this is how I lost more than I had ever won and honestly I ended up with none _

"Hermione.. Hermione I'm sorry about that... really. And I know that you have a right to never trust me again, but I couldn't live with how I hurt you. You know that you're better then them! You're not just some pretty girl, Hermione" he could see Hermione wasn't convinced

"Right, I know i'm not special don't tell me I am... im a stupid _mud-blood_! Isn't that right!?" she hated him and she had a right.

_There's so much nonsense on my coinsence im thinking baby I should get it out and I dont wanna sound redundant but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know (that you wanna know) but never mind we should let it go (we should let it go) cos we dont wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode) and all the bad thoughts just let them go ( go, go, go, go) _

"No! Never, never Hermione! How could you think that?" draco was getting angry, but not with Hermione but with himself.

"Draco, please just brake up with me already. Get it over with with!" Hermione was sobbing

_Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin' _

_They got nothin on you baby nothin on you baby they might say 'hi' and I might say 'hey' but you shouldn't worry about what they say cos' they got nothin' on you nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin on you babe not not nothin on you_

" Hermione there is NO replacement for you, I love you Hermione! There will never be someone else for me, just listen to me please!"

"Fine." she concluded that she could at least listen to him.

_Hands down there will never be another one ive been around and ive never seen another one look at your style they aint really got nothin on and you out and you aint got nothin on baby you the whole package plus you pay you taxes and you keep it realy while the others stay plastic you're my wonder women call me mr. Fantastic stop..... now think about _

" Hermione think about, I love you what would stop me from running after you? From chasing you all around the world until I found you? From braking my heart when I find out that you found someone else? I would keep going. I would search for you forever Hermione... Forever." Hermione was stunned...

_ive been to london ive been to paris even went out there to tokyo back home in georgia to new orleans and you'll always steal the show (steal the show) and just like that girl you got me froze (froze) lik an nintendo 64_

_Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin' _

_They got nothin on you baby nothin on you baby they might say 'hi' and I might say 'hey' but you shouldn't worry bout what they say cos' they got nothin' on you nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin on you babe not not nothin on you_

_every where I go im always hearing your name (name, name) and no matter where im at girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing) wether a bus or a plane or a car or a train no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin' but my time would be wastin' _

_They got nothin on you baby nothin on you baby they might say 'hi' and I might say 'hey' but you shouldn't worry bout what they say cos' they got nothin' on you nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin on you babe not not nothin on you_

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
